


Личный словарь Ричи Тозиера

by Melvan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan
Summary: Когда Ричи Тозиер хочет признаться кому-то в чём-то сокровенном — он делает это очень своеобразно, и в чём этот способ был уникален, так это в том, что никто не понимает истинного посыла шутки, сказанной Тозиером, а вот его отпускает, и совесть больше не грызёт, если это чувство вины.Он называет это личным словарём Ричи Тозиера, расшифровку которого знает только он.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 4





	1. Признание

Когда Ричи Тозиер хочет признаться кому-то в чём-то сокровенном — он делает это очень своеобразно, и в чём этот способ был уникален, так это в том, что никто не понимает истинного посыла шутки, сказанной Тозиером, а вот его отпускает, и совесть больше не грызёт, если это чувство вины.

Он называет это личным словарём Ричи Тозиера, расшифровку которого знает только он.

— Эй, Каспбрак, выглядишь сегодня как девчонка. Твоя мамашка дала тебе вещички из своего гардероба, что ли? — довольно хмыкнул Ричи, крича в спину Эдди очередную свою шутейку, зашифрованную под настоящее признание, ведь на своём языке он сказал: _«Эдди, сегодня ты выглядишь ещё лучше, чем вчера.»_

Шутки и оскорбления — своеобразные признания в любви. Эдди ничего не понимает и злится, а Ричи только ещё больше в него влюбляется, потому что так мило злиться и обижаться на него может только Каспбрак.

Эд слышит вовсе не то, что на самом деле Ричи имел в виду, а именно то, что срывалось с грязного языка Тозиера, который, казалось, уже все границы дозволенного размыл.

Дабы ещё больше не провоцировать Тозиера на ещё больший поток шуток, Эдди промолчал и целенаправленно проигнорировал высказывание в свою сторону.

Но ведь Ричи этим не проймёшь, и останавливаться он не собирается, потому что чувств к Эдди накопилось много, а выплеснуть их можно только так.

— Эти твои красные коротенькие шортики.... Да в таких тебе только на трассу, рядом со своей мамочкой стоять. _(Тебе очень идёт. Надевай их почаще, меня это возбуждает.)_

Каспбрак от злости кулаки сжимает до побеления в костяшках, и упрямо продолжает идти в сторону своего дома, под чутким надзором Ричи. И зачем он только согласился на то, чтобы этот балабол его провожал до дома? Знал ведь — ничем хорошим для него это не закончится. И вот… Сейчас он расплачивается за свою глупость.

Ричи продолжал сверлить взглядом сгорбленную от злости спину Каспбрака и не переставал довольно улыбаться.

Да, Ричи Тозиер влюбился, причём по уши. И не в рыжую милашку Беверли, а в ходячую энциклопедию по разным заболеваниям и вирусам, того ещё зануду и самого настоящего маменькиного сынка — Эдди Каспбрака.

И угораздило же Ричи вляпаться именно в Эдди… Ведь мог бы сейчас покорять женские сердца своим обаянием, великолепными шутками и потрясным, сбивающим с ног, взглядом, из-под толстых стёкол очков, но нет, его сердце возжелало Эдди, и теперь Тозиер уже как второй год бесит Каспбрака своими шуточками и подколами, и пытается добиться расположения пай-мальчика, и завоевать его хрупкое сердечко. Пока что получалось только злить, бесить, и иногда веселить его, но Тозиер не унывал и упрямо шёл к своей цели самым длинным и сложным путём, ведь сказать напрямую не интересно и скучно. Он ведь Ричи Тозиер, от банальщины его тошнит.

— Эй, Эддичка, пустишь меня к себе домой? Я так соскучился по твоей мамуле: _(Я так по тебе соскучился. Может, пустишь меня к себе, и мы пошалим)_

Вечная растянутая похабная ухмылка на губах, вызывающий взгляд из-под очков, и спадающей на них чёлки и лёгкая походочка — оружие массового притяжения.

Только вот беда в том, что притягиваются всё, _кроме_ Эдди.

Но это исправимо.

— Даже не пытайся, Ричи. В прошлый раз, когда ты у нас был, ты умудрился довести мою маму до истерики. Её хватит удар, если она увидит тебя на пороге нашего дома.

Эдди специально пропускал мимо ушей шутки Тозиера, приняв для себя позицию игнора. Он как-то вычитал в одной занимательной и полезной книжке: «Если ты не будешь обращать внимания на провокации, то в скором времени обидчику станет не интересно, и он просто отстанет.» Каспбрак надеялся, что такое произойдёт с Ричи, но пока безуспешно.

— А жаль… Я так хотел сказать ей о том, что люблю её. Потом мы бы поднялись с ней наверх, ты бы закрыл свои ушки, и полтора часа не выходил бы из своей комнаты, чтобы не травмировать свою детскую психику. _(Я так хотел сказать тебе о том, что люблю тебя. А потом я бы тебя поцеловал, и мы бы не выходили из твоей комнаты полтора часа.)_

— Уйми свою бурную фантазию, Тозиер, и иди молча.

Ричи усмехнулся. Конечно, он мог бы и помолчать, но тогда ведь скучно будет, но он так и не успел ничего сказать в ответ, ведь они уже пришли.

— Дальше меня провожать не надо, — с нажимом, выделяя каждое слово, чтобы понятнее было и дошло быстрее, сказал Эдди, настойчиво смотря на Ричи.

— Да понял я, не тупой.

— Вот и хорошо. До завтра?

— А ты завтра придёшь в этих шортиках? _(Пожалуйста, приди в них завтра. Ты такой сексуальный.)_

— Теперь уже нет.

Ответ ничуть не расстроил Тозиера, а наоборот — повеселил. Глупо было бы ожидать от Эдди ответа: «Конечно. Ради тебя я и без них могу прийти.»

— Не уж то голый? — усмехнувшись, игриво спросил Рич, подмигнув вспыхнувшему от стыда Эдди.

— Мечтай! — огрызнулся Каспбрак, скривившись.

— А я уже.

— Что?

— Говорю, что я уже подумал покупать себе новые очки. Я бы ослеп, увидев тебя голым, — выкрутился Ричи, подразумевая под этой фразой совсем другое. _(Я уж было надеялся, что ты порадуешь меня. Уверен, от такой красоты я бы ослеп.)_

— Заткнись, Рич. Вот вообще не смешно. 

Эдди уже собирался уходить, но Тозиер окликнул его, из-за чего Каспбрак, закатив глаза, вынужден был остановиться и дослушать, хотя в глубине души не понимал, зачем он это делает, когда можно было просто уйти, захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Мне вот покоя теперь не даёт то, в чём ты завтра придёшь. Неужели мамочка подготовился для тебя свою сексапильную юбочку?

— Какое твоё дело, в чём я завтра буду одет? — закипал Эд, чувствуя, как его левый глаз начал подрагивать.

— Самое прямое. Мне же надо над кем-то издеваться. _(Мне же надо на кого-то дрочить.)_

— Иди. В. Жопу. — выплюнул Эдди, и теперь точно скрылся за дверью внутри дома, оставляя Ричи одного стоять у крыльца.

Улыбнувшись, и послав Каспбраку воздушный поцелуй на прощание, который так и остался незамеченным, Тозиер пошёл домой с приподнятым настроением.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, Эдди прислонился к ней и выдохнул, в который раз поражаясь тому, как это он смог перенести ещё один день с Ричи Тозиером?

— Эддичка, золотце, это ты? — донёсся ласковый голос мамы из зала.

— Да, мам. — сухо отозвался Эдди и поплёлся в свою комнату.

Завтра он _должен_ надеть что-то другое. Назло этому придурку.

***

На собрание Клуба Неудачников Эдди решил пойти в штанах. У него, конечно, были шорты подлиннее, но он решил полностью отказаться от этой затеи, и заменить этот предмет гардероба на что-то менее провокационное и провоцирующее извращённую фантазию Ричи Тозиера, но перед этим он получил кучу замечаний, а потом и наставлений от мамы, мол, зачем он штаны надел в разгар лета, ведь вспотеет и заболеет. Она была категорически против и уговаривала Эдди надеть свои «любимые шортики», но прийти в штанах было дело принципа, поэтому Каспбрак просто проигнорировал приказ матери и вышел на улицу в том, в чём захотел.

После первых пяти минут нахождения на улице, его ноги уже изрядно вспотели от быстрого кручения педалей, а штаны неприятно липли к ноге.

Было некомфортно и душно настолько, что жар передался по всему телу, и теперь и футболка прилипла. Эдди ненавидел это чувство, но стойко решил терпеть. Он не поедет переодеваться, ведь теперь его принципы касались не только Ричи, но и Сони Каспбрак.

Ему нравилось делать всё по-своему и ослушиваться мать, поэтому такое маленькое бунтарство как подарок, вдобавок к удивлённому лицу Тозиера, ведь он, говнюк самоуверенный, думает, что Эдди наденет шорты по указанию мамочки.

Каспбрака тронула злорадная ухмылка. Пусть Тозиер только попробует что-то ляпнуть в его сторону.

Когда Эдди наконец спустился в их тайное место, там уже находились остальные Неудачники, и ждали его. На головах у них красовались разноцветные шапочки для душа, заботливо предоставленные Стэном.

Что было мило, у каждого был свой собственный узор. Тозиер, как и все, тоже сидел в шапочке, раскинувшись на гамаке, и вертел в руках ещё одну, по всей видимости, предназначавшуюся Эдди.

— Всем привет! — окликнул ребят Каспбрак, и те, отвлекаясь от своих дел, весело поприветствовали Эда, а Ричи, вдобавок, ещё и шапочку бросил.

— Поаккуратнее. — сделал замечание Эдди, и плюхнулся на гамак, нагло отпихивая Ричи на край. Тот возмущённо посмотрел на Эда, но промолчал.

— Не палку же бросил.

— Да, ты можешь.

— Ради тебя всё, что угодно. Хоть палкой по башке. _(Хоть звезду с неба)_

— Заткнись, и занимайся тем, чем и занимался.

— А я тебя ждал. И теперь мне есть, чем заняться.

— И чем же? — с вызовом спросил Эдди, прищуриваясь, и складывая руки на груди, сжимая в правой шапочку.

— Тобой. — без тени стыда ответил Ричи, а Эд вспыхнул и покраснел уже не от жары, а от смущения.

— В смысле?

— Тобой и твоей мамашкой. Над тобой издеваться, а её трах-

— Не продолжай! — заорал Эдди, рывком закрывая Тозиеру рот.

Тот ухмыльнулся, и лизнул внутреннюю сторону ладони Эдди, с вызовом и промелькнувшей во взгляде искринкой, смотря на него.

Каспбрак, словно от резкого удара током, отлетел от игриво-настроенного Тозиера, ошалело смотря на него. 

— Т-ты совсем охренел!? — на грани истерики пропищал Эдди, неотрывно смотря на Ричи, которому, кажется, не стыдно ни капли, а наоборот — смешно, он бы и повторил ещё обязательно, вылизав не только ладонь… Но об этом Эдди знать пока рано и вовсе не обязательно.

— Ага. Ты только представь, Эддичка, сколько микробов я успел тебе передать? Хочешь, ещё? _(Ага, совсем крышей поехал от твоей сексуальности. Ты такой охеренный, когда так близко… Я хочу ещё.)_

— Тебя куда лучше послать? В жопу, или нахер!? — пыхтя, прохрипел Каспбрак, сжимая зубы до характерного скрежета.

— К твоей мамашке в спальню! А то я уже не выдерживаю! _(К тебе в спальню. А то я уже не выдерживаю)_ , — нахально улыбнувшись, выкрикнул Тозиер, подмигнув.

В данный момент Эд был похож на закипающий чайник, который вот-вот, и засвистит. 

Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ, но видит руку Стэна на своём плече, и чувствует похлопывающие успокаивающие движения. Слышит уверенный голос Билла, который призывает обоих замолчать.

Денбро часто охлаждал их пыл и усмирял конфликты, когда они заходили чересчур далеко, потому что иногда Эдди готов был наброситься на Ричи с громким криком и кулаками, а Ричи с поцелуями. И не понятно — кто совершил бы задуманное первый. В любом случае, всем, кто находился бы с ними в одном помещении — пришлось бы убегать как можно дальше, чтобы не портить себе психику ещё больше.

— Довольно препирательств. Рич, не порть всем настроение.

— Да какая разница, всё равно сегодня бухаем.

— Вот именно. А чтобы было желание выпить — нужно иметь хорошее настроение, которое ты усердно пытаешься испортить Эдди, если уже не испортил.

— Ещё нет, но если я сейчас не выпью чего-нибудь покрепче, я его точно убью! — зло выговаривает Эдди, с вызовом глядя на распластавшегося в гамаке Ричи, который широко раздвинул ноги и продолжал нагло ухмыляться. 

— А силёнок хватит?

— Хватит, не переживай. Я выносливый.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на тебя в деле. — хрипло ответил Ричи, непроизвольно водя кончиком языка по внутренней стороне щеки. 

Каспбрака аж передёрнуло, и табун мурашек по всему телу пробежался.

Да, ему срочно нужно выпить, потому что он уже немного не в себе.

И тут вовремя к нему, словно читая мысли, подоспел Билл с бутылочкой пива в руке, и услужливо протянул её Эдди. Каспбрак благодарно улыбнулся, и принял напиток, сразу же делая смачный глоток.

Он почувствовал кисловатый вкус на своём языке, а лицо скривилось от неприятного запаха и вкуса пива, гордо обозванного Ричи, как «ссанина». Желание продолжать пить этот напиток отпало, но всё-таки напиться хотелось больше, поэтому Эд сделал ещё два больших глотка, едва ли сразу не выплюнув содержимое. 

Великих усилий ему стоило того, чтобы проглотить это, а потом и не вывернуть обратно, но он сделал это, и даже немножечко гордится тем, что таки одолел это мерзкое пиво, и не упал в грязь лицом перед остальными.

Тем временем Ричи допивал уже третью бутылку и чувствовал себя отлично. Такое пойло ему приходилось по вкусу, хоть он и дал ему далеко не лестное название, но от пива вставляет сразу, и настроение игривое появляется, а ещё язык расплетается.

Вот последнего как раз Тозиер и не учёл, и напрочь забыл о том, что под градусом начинает нести всякую правдивую, ничем не зашифрованную чушь.

Ричи видит Эдди, который забился где-то в уголке, и уже минут двадцать греет в руке начатую, но так и недопитую хотя-бы до середины бутылку слабоалкогольного пива. Каспбрака с непривычки вставило с трёх глотков и он вовсе передумал пить, и хотел остаться трезвым. Настроение, конечно, улучшилось, но ум оставался ясным, что позволяло ему трезво оценивать ситуацию, и в случае чего, прийти на помощь своим пьяным друзьям. Неизвестно, что они могут натворить в таком состоянии.

И мыслил он в верном направлении, потому что Тозиер, сверля взглядом Каспбрака, хищно улыбнулся, и встав с насиженного места, в развалочку поплёлся прямиком к нему, намереваясь сказать кое-что важное, пока язык не начал заплетаться окончательно, и он ещё в сознании находился.

Эдди чувствует приближение опасности и отступает назад, тут же врезаясь в стену. Пьяный Ричи — непредсказуемый Ричи, тут можно ожидать чего угодно, но Эд решил не показывать свой страх и с вызовом посмотрел на скалящегося Тозиера, который, кажется, даже увереннее стал.

— Э-э-эдди… — медленно тянет Ричи, буквально врезаясь своим телом в Каспбрака, который тут же отталкивает его и сбежать уже хочет, ругая себя за то, что не сделал этого раньше, но Тозиер умный, и реакцией хорошей обладает, даже когда пьяный, поэтому он сразу преграждает Эдди путь руками, лицом приближаясь к нему ближе.

В нос ударил неприятный запах пива с примесью ментоловых сигарет, которые Рич выкуривает чуть-ли не по пачке в день, и никак отвыкнуть от этого не может.

— Хватит курить, Тозиер. Ты гробишь своё здоровье! — как всегда бурчит Эдди, отчитывая друга за нездоровый образ жизни.

— Ради тебя и твоих прекрасных губ, детка, я бы бросил даже пить. — спокойно выговаривает Ричи, улыбаясь. 

Слова с языка слетели так же быстро, как и до Каспбрака дошёл смысл содержимого, но даже он не до конца понял, что именно сейчас сморозил Ричи. Ему казалось, что это была шутка… Только смеяться опять не хотелось.

— Что ты несешь?..

— А вот именно что бред несу, Эддичка. Сам не понимаю, как угораздило меня в тебя влюбиться, ты ведь такой… занудный и правильный...

Каспбрак широко распахнул глаза и кажется прикусил себе язык от шока.

— Если это шутка, клянусь…

Но Ричи будто и не слышал, а продолжал рассказывать о своём.

— А я знаю почему: я _люблю_ тебя за то, что ты такой правильный и занудный; за то, что ты такой стеснительный и упрямый; за то, что ты такой сексуальный, но боишься это показать; за то, что ты такой, _какой есть._ Все эти твои бурчания, недовольства; твоя улыбка, искрящиеся глаза и мягкие волосы. Ты такой… настоящий, понимаешь? — Ричи говорил всё с улыбкой на губах, и покачивался то вперёд, то назад, пытаясь одной рукой удержать равновесие, а заодно и Эдди.

Каспбрак не знал что и говорить. Не знал, как на это реагировать? Это пьяный бред, или _настоящий_ Ричи?..

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Мда-а-а, Эддичка, _люблю_ я тебя за то, что ты никем не притворяешься, а вот я врал тебе. Постоянно шутил про тебя и твою мамашу. А оно понимаешь как получается? — Тозиер продолжает покачиваться и активно жестикулировать свободной рукой, продолжая пытаться сфокусировать взгляд на чём-то конкретном, потому что всё вокруг расплывалось и двоилось, — Я говорил, что ты придурок, а имел в виду совершенно другое. Говорил, что _ненавижу_ , а на самом деле _люблю_ , понимаешь? Говорил, что хочу трахнуть твою мамку, а на самом деле _хочу трахнуть тебя-я-я._ — Тозиер пьяно улыбается и усердно смотрит на свой средний палец, которым тыкает в грудь Эдди.

Эд молчал и от безысходности смотрел на Ричи, которому, кажется, пофиг на свои слова, он не смыслит, что говорит. В его душе сейчас творилось непонятно что. Ему хотелось закричать, ударить дурака Тозиера, а потом притянуть к себе и не отпускать вообще никогда. Ещё хотелось его обозвать последним мудаком и уродом, потому что молчал так долго, скотина. Но с другой стороны хотелось… хотелось… Каспбрак просто не знал, что ему делать. В фильмах обычно после признания либо следует отказ, либо страстный поцелуй. В данной ситуации оба варианта не подходят категорически.

А Ричи ответ и не нужен был, он просто говорил без умолку, чем сильнее вгонял в полнейший ступор Каспбрака и заставлял его краснеть, становясь похожим на переспелый помидор. У Тозиера перед глазами всё расплывается, а от этого веселее становится, но несмотря на такое развязное настроение, говорил он серьёзно, без тени сарказма или шутки.

Остальные будто и не замечали, что творится практически у них перед носом, спокойно пили своё пиво, и о чём-то весело переговаривались. А у Эдди в душе ураган, буря и апокалипсис.

— Эдс, детка, ты же зна-а-аешь какой я болтун, да? Мой хороший, если я выпью, то я буду говорить правду. А когда не выпью, то вру тебе постоянно. Ты лучше всех. Ты даже лучше своей жирной мамашки. Веришь мне? Э-э-эдди, лапочка моя, я же для тебя всё! Ты не доверяешь мне, я вижу. Ну конечно, кто же поверит пьяному Ричи Тозиеру, только вот трезвым я тебе такого не скажу никогда, потому что я боюсь тебя потерять, а так могу списать всё на пьяный бред, правда хорошая идея?

Каспбрак интенсивно кусает губы. Ему становится слишком жарко и давление вместе с температурой поднимаются.

— Знаешь, что я _хочу_ с тобой _сделать_ , когда _получу_ тебя?

Тозиер облизывает губы и наклоняется всем телом, припадая к покрасневшему и пылающему ушку Эдди, который даже дёрнулся от неожиданности, но не отпрянул. Во-первых, потому что некуда, а во-вторых, потому что не хотелось.

— Я бы снял с тебя всю твою одежду, и даже твои сексапильные шортики. Ты же такой красивый, когда без них. Схожу от тебя с ума, Эдди — Ричи шепчет тихо, интимно, едва касаясь губами ушной раковины. Его дыхание спокойное, равномерное, а в голосе столько нежности и желания. У Эдди табуном пробегаются мурашки и дрожь в теле появляется. Ему бы заткнуть уши и больше никогда не слышать такой похабщины, но он интуитивно двигается ближе, чтобы услышать ещё…

— Я был бы с тобой нежен. Ты же у меня такой нежный и ранимый. _Хочу_ целовать тебя везде. А знаешь… _где_ хочу особенно сильно? — Ричи хихикает, обдавая горячим дыханием шею Каспбрака, — за твоим прекрасным ушком и в ключицу. Она у тебя такая сексуальная, я тащусь от неё. _Тащусь от тебя_ , Эдди. Ты мне, блять, крышу нахрен сорвал, ты понимаешь это? — хриплый и тягучий голос Тозиера ласкает слух. Эдди теряется в пространстве и во времени, забывая где он вообще находится. Он слушает, слушает, и буквально тает, падая в крепкие объятия Ричи. Тозиер, словно по инерции, водит ладонями по его плечам, гладит живот, щекочет шею кончиками пальцев и всё никак не отпустит, потому что притягивает сильно, и оторваться уже невозможно.

— Ричи… — шепчет одними губами Эдди, чувствуя, как его тело начинает обмякать, а глаза застилает мутной пеленой.

— Да, детка. Я хочу тебя так давно и так сильно. Ты такой охуенный. Дрочу на тебя каждый вечер. В голове постоянно ты… подо мной… стонешь, смотришь на меня своими большими глазками и умоляешь…

— Ричи…

— Да-а-а… вот так. Именно так, — Тозиер кайфует и каждый раз содрогается, когда с любимых губ срывается его имя. Что может быть лучше?

Ричи _хочет_ больше. _Желает_ слышать своего Эдди, _чувствовать_ его присутствие. Их тела держат друг друга, не давая упасть и окончательно провалиться в небытие. А пока они здесь, рядом, тесно прижаты друг к другу. Слышат сбитое дыхание Ричи и рваное Эдди. Чувствуют реакцию на друг друга и просто утопают в этой нежности и интимности.

— Люблю _тебя_ , люблю… — Тозиер шепчет эти слова, словно мантру, и продолжает пьяно бормотать, бормотать, бормотать… Об Эдди он может говорить постоянно, пока хоть капелька его сознания находится под опьянением и не смыслит, где реальность, а где мечты, которые с каждым разом до ужаса становятся всё более реалистичными.

Они будто в другой реальности, и нет никого вокруг. Они трутся висками друг о друга и скользят руками по чужому телу, слепо исследуя его. Ричи под рубашкой твердый и горячий. Можно почувствовать слабые очертания пресса и вьющиеся волоски на груди. Эдди — холодный, покрытый мурашками. А кожа мягкая и бархатная. Такая, как во снах и в мечтах представлял себе Ричи. Он может нащупать и погладить каждую родинку. Тозиер клянётся себе поцеловать абсолютно _всё_ , и не отпускать Эдди, пока не увидит его тело полностью покрытое засосами. 

Ричи заглядывает прямо в глаза Эдди, пытаясь разглядеть там свою _вселенную_ , и _видит_ блеск, видит желание и темноту. Губы Каспбрака призывно приоткрываются. Кажется, он готов. Готов сейчас, никогда более. Лишь бы поскорее _почувствовать_ чужой вкус любимых губ, влажный язык во рту, и хлюпающие, мокрые звуки, сопровождаемые долгожданным поцелуем.

Их лица близко. _Слишком._ Непозволительно близко. Ричи не перестаёт облизывать свои губы, и медленно тянется к Эдди, желая быть ближе. 

_Ещё._

Эд тут же поддаётся, и тоже приближается, с каждой секундой сильнее ощущая жаркое дыхание на своих губах...

— Эй, голубки, не хотите ещё пива? — к парням, пошатываясь, подходит раззадоренная Беверли, держа в руках две бутылки светлого алкогольного.

Эдди, слыша чужой голос, как-то неестественно дёргается и будто просыпается от одурманивающего сна, сразу же падая на пол. А с ним падает и разрушается вся та атмосфера, что царила между Ричи и Эдди неизвестно сколько времени.

Он с ужасом смотрит на девушку, но, кажется, то, чем они занимались пару секунд назад, Марш мало интересует. Она продолжает держать пиво, и глупо улыбаться. Ричи подхватывает её настроение, и тоже широко улыбается, и кивнув, принимает бутылку из рук Бев, тут же откупоривая крышку, и делая большой глоток.

Каспбрак с неподдельным ужасом на лице, судорожно пытается подняться. Пробормотав что-то на прощание, он вылетает из помещения и несётся домой.

 _Лишь бы подальше._

Из головы всё ещё не выходит их почти-поцелуй с Ричи, а ещё застилает чувство стыда за себя, и появляется паника и глупые мысли о том, что это была шутка или пьяный угар, потому что Ричи Тозиер _не может_ любить Эдди Каспбрака.


	2. Последствия

Как только первые лучи солнца ласково и небрежно коснулись век Ричи, он неохотно разлепил глаза, щурясь от яркого и проникновенного света.

Как только его мозг начал функционировать и обрабатывать информацию, голова сразу же начала неистово болеть и раскалываться, будто бы по ней только что прошлись несколько раз отбойным молотком.

Тозиер сразу же обхватил голову руками и открыл рот, издавая немые крики боли, взывающие о помощи.

Вокруг тут же послышались сдавленные стоны и хриплые возгласы остальных присутствующих, которые так же, как и Ричи, не были рады пробуждению и сопутствующим болям.

Воспоминания, касающиеся вчерашней пьянки будто улетучились из головы. Как бы усердно Ричи не пытался, он помнил только о том, что сильно напился, и перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, вдруг вспомнил, как направлялся к Эдди, и явно хотел ему что-то сказать.

— Твою мать!

***

Эдди так и не смог заснуть вплоть до самого утра. Он едва сумел проскользнуть мимо матери незамеченным. Чудо, что она его не заметила и не почувствовала, как от Эда несёт пивом. Хоть и выпил он немного, но изо рта всё так же пахло алкоголем, на который у Сони Каспбрак, кажется, мнимая аллергия.

Всю ночь Эдди лежал на кровати, смотрел в потолок, и по новой прокручивал у себя в голове слова Ричи. Даже находясь в одиночестве, он продолжал краснеть и смущаться из-за того, что же они творили этим вечером, и от того, чего натворить не успели из-за несвоевременного появления Беверли.

Каспбрак не понимал своих чувств. Казалось, что любовь к Ричи Тозиеру всегда была чем-то важным и неотъемлемым в нём. Эта любовь была чем-то правильным и таким нужным, и Эдди не понимал, как он до этого момента вообще мог обходиться без его прикосновений, объятий, горячего дыхания на своих губах и шее, и поцелуев, которые так и не случились.

Эдди сбежал. Струсил, боясь, что всё произойдёт под тугим алкогольным облаком, а Ричи будет ведомый лишь своим инстинктам, ну а после, когда опьянение пройдёт, Тозиер искусно сошлёт такое неестественное влечение на одурманивающий алкоголь, а Эдди так и останется один, с чувством брошенного бедолаги-дурака внутри, потому что его чувства не были обострены и спровоцированы действием пива, и ощущались довольно ясно и натурально.

Он не хотел никуда идти, да и не планировал, потому что сегодня собрания явно не будет, ведь вся их банда, кроме него самого, с похмелья. Им бы отдохнуть хорошенько после вечернего кутежа, и таким образом у Эдди выдаётся свободный денёк, на протяжении которого он может всё хорошенько обдумать.

Наедине с собой и своими мыслями было даже как-то комфортно, хоть и тревожно немного. Его никто не торопит с решением, не стоит над душой, не смотрит проникновенно и не требует ответов прямо сейчас. Эд предоставлен самому себе и своему подсознанию.

К несчастью, как думал Каспбрак, денёк у него свободным не выдался, потому что уже ближе к дневному времени он услышал, как в его окно врезался маленький камушек. Эдди вздрогнул, надеясь на то, что ему показалось, но спустя время действие повторилось, а Каспбрак глубоко вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Он боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков, не то что к окну подойти, потому что таким способом Ричи всегда вытаскивал его на улицу, чтобы не попадаться на глаза Соне Каспбрак. Теперь при виде Тозиера женщина зверела и обязательно вооружалась чем-то тяжёлым, чтобы этим самым предметом кинуть прямо в Ричи, ведь считала его едва ли не сыном Сатаны, если не его прародителем. Но кроме этого таким простым и весьма раздражающим способом было весело доставать и бесить Эдди, ведь он только чтобы не слышать этих тарабанящих, давящих на мозг звуков, открывал окно. 

Игнор как всегда не сработал, но Эдди всегда пытался, наивно полагая, что хотя-бы раз это должно сработать, но пока тщетно. Атака всё ещё продолжалась, хоть и довольно слабая. Оно и понятно: Ричи обессилен, и ещё не восстановился после вчерашнего. Ему бы ещё немного отоспаться и в себя окончательно прийти, но именно сейчас ему был нужнее и важнее Эдди.

Побаиваясь, что этот ненормальный к чертям разобьёт окно, что он уже не раз делал, потому что чересчур упёртый и не уходил, пока своей цели не добивался, Эдди таки встал и открыл окно, перед этим намотав несколько кругов по комнате, судорожно успокаивая себя и прося взять себя же в руки, и вести спокойно. Ричи ведь ничего не помнит. По крайней мере, Эдди так думает, иначе Тозиер бы не припёрся к нему сегодня ни под каким предлогом, поэтому Каспбрак решает сохранить для него это незнание, чтобы избежать неловких разговоров, но в глубине души чувствовал, что от этого он не уйдёт, хотя попробовать всё же стоило.

Открыв окно, Эдди выглядывает из него, и смотрит вниз, видя слегка пошатывающегося, будто всё ещё пьяного Ричи. Выглядел он, мягко говоря, неопрятно, хотя даже в таком состоянии не утратил своего шарма, чертяка.

— Чего тебе, пьяница? — как можно тише кричит Эдди, продолжая побаиваться за то, что телевизор в гостиной играет недостаточно громко, и Соня Каспбрак таки что-то услышит.

— Эдди-спагетти, выручай! Мне бы аспиринчику, а то башка раскалывается, терпеть не могу это дерьмо.

— А меньше пить надо, тогда и болеть ничего не будет! — в привычной манере ответил Эдди, складывая руки на груди.

Снизу послышался сдавленный стон.

— Ну Эдс, пожалуйста? Иначе, в отместку тебе, я приду завтра, и буду орать под окном твоей мамашки серенады о том, как сильно я хочу её трахнуть. И буду орать до тех пор, пока у тебя и у неё ушные перепонки не полопаются! _(Иначе я завтра приду, и буду под твоим окном орать серенады о том, как я хочу и люблю тебя. И буду орать до тех пор, пока ты меня не примешь!)_

— А точно ей будешь петь, Тозиер? — хмыкая, как-бы между делом, интересуется Эдди, подпирая рукой щеку, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Ричи чешет затылок и болезненно скалится.

— Ну уж точно не тебе, мой сладкий пирожочек! _(Тебе, и только тебе, любовь моя!)_

В последнее время Ричи часто обзывал Эдди разными слащавыми словечками, и жутко бесил этим Каспбрака. Но после вчерашнего… Если предположить, что его слова были правдой, то эти выражения приобретают совсем иной смысл…

— Ну тогда до завтра! — мило улыбаясь, говорит Эд, собираясь закрывать многострадальное окно.

— Хватит издеваться. Пожалуйста, Эдс, сжалься надо мной и скинь аспиринчика. — хнычет Тозиер, делая жалобное личико. 

— А где волшебное слово?

— Пошёл нахер, зануда? _(Пожалуйста, любовь моя?)_

Эдди прыскает, и показывает ему средний палец. Ему хочется думать, что Тозиер вовсе не это имеет в виду, потому что его глаза смотрят искренне, проникновенно, и вовсе не излучают привычную игривость, когда Рич шутит или прикалывается.

Всё-таки Каспбрак решает сжалиться над бедным Ричи, но аспирин скидывать не спешит, ведь в его голове появилась глупая, но куда более действенная идея.

— Может, ко мне поднимешься? Я тебе компресс сделаю, и аспирин с минералкой намешаю, от этого сразу полегчает.

— Ещё чего! В обитель зла я не полезу, и не уговаривай! _(Да, да, и ещё раз да! Поуговаривай меня ещё, я не хочу так быстро тебе сдаться.)_

Эдди почему-то пробивает на улыбку.

— Тебе же хуже.

— А если я залезу, хуже не будет?

— Будет, но потом станет легче.

— Уговорил.

Ричи плевать уже на головную боль, потому что Эдди пустил его к себе. Да когда вообще такое было? По доброй воле, в смысле.

Осталось только залезть и не свалиться. Всё-таки похмелье — это зло. Всеразрушающее зло. Ричи мог бы пообещать себе не пить, но жить в Дерри и не пить — две разные, и совершенно несовместимые вещи, а особенно после событий 1988 года.

Кое-как добравшись до окна, Ричи огромной бессильной тушкой сваливается на пол и тут же скрючивается от боли в голове, слишком резкими были его движения.

Открыв глаза, Тозиер видит рядом с собой обнажённые ноги Эдди. Сглатывает, медленно скользит взглядом вверх, цепляясь за тонкие щиколотки; упругие коленные чашечки; переходит к шортам, и задерживается на выпуклости в районе паха.

_Чёрт, эти шорты всегда были такими облегающими?_

— На что ты уставился, извращенец? — громко говорит Эдди, будто бы давая Ричи словесную оплеуху.

Тозиер вновь делает кислую мину, чувствуя резкие головные боли, но в ответ ухмыляется.

— Да вот, задумался…

— О чём же?

— О том, что ты был бы классной девчонкой. Всё равно внизу ничего не болтается. _(О том, что ты идеален.)_

— Да ты охренел совсем, Тозиер! А ну вставай с моего пола и проваливай обратно. Будешь свои шутки травить бомжам в подворотне, а мне голову не морочь, у меня сегодня куча дел, — обиженно пыхтит Капсбрак, толкая Ричи, чтобы тот вставал.

— Это ты мне голову морочишь.

— Ах, я… Ну тогда и проваливай отсюда.

— Ты не посмеешь бросить больного человека на произвол судьбы, — театрально захныкал Ричи, прикасаясь тыльной стороной своей ладони ко лбу, — Неужели тебе не жалко бедного и несчастного Ричи, который умирает у тебя на руках, а ты отказываешься ему помочь! Бессердечный и чёрствый сухарь ты, Эдс! — закончив свой страстный монолог, Тозиер закрыл глаза, сложил голову на бок и высунул наружу язык.

Каспбрак только и мог что закатить глаза и тяжко вздохнуть.

— Хватит ломать комедию, Тозиер. Тебе сколько лет?

— Достаточно, чтобы уже трахнуть твою мамашку! _(Достаточно, чтобы уже трахнуть тебя!)_

Эдди пихает Ричи в бок, и тот ойкает, хватаясь за ушибленное место, а Каспбрак злорадно ухмыляется. Зло должно быть наказано.

— Хватит всё сводить к сексу. У тебя явный недотрах, Рич.

— Да, и только ты можешь мне помочь излечить эту смертельную болезнь.

— Я? — удивился Каспбрак, едва ли не смеясь, но что-то больно кольнуло в груди, — Ты, видимо, головой сильно ударился.

— Ты, ты. Дашь мне таблеточку, а там я уж дорогу до комнаты твоей мамашки найду, —   
игриво подмигнул Ричи, проходясь языком о внутренней стороне щеки несколько раз.

— Даже находясь «при смерти», ты продолжаешь нести чушь.

— Таков уж я.

— Придурок ты, вот кто! — вздыхая, говорит Эдди, и наконец подаёт Ричи руку, чтобы тот поднялся с пола и переместился на кровать.

Дальше всё происходит в тишине. Каспбрак мешает аспирин с сильногазированной водой, отдаёт смесь Ричи, а сам идёт делать расслабляющий компресс.

Тозиер выпил всё сразу с нескольких огромных глотков. С каждой минутой он чувствовал себя куда лучше, и даже цвет кожи поменялся, и настроение улучшилось.

— Всё-таки эта байда творит чудеса.

Эдди в ответ только хмыкает, и смотря на часы, снимает компресс, выбрасывая остатки в мусорку.

Ричи лежит и в кои-то веки молчит. Это даже немного подозрительно было, и чтобы не пялиться на Тозиера, Эдди решает с ним поговорить.

— О чём ты так усердно думаешь? Неужели пытаешься вспомнить своё имя?

— А шутить ты так и не научился, спагетти. — хрипит Рич, ухмыляясь.

— Я от тебя недалеко ушёл, — не остаётся в долгу Эдди, отвечая Тозиеру сразу же.

— Принято.

— Так о чем задумался?

— Да вот... Пытаюсь вспомнить, что вчера было. Помню, что после того, как я выпил, я к тебе пришёл и что-то сказать хотел, а дальше всё — темнота и бездонная пропасть. Так что я тебе там наговорил?

Эдди теряется, бледнеет и начинает суетиться, сминая края своей футболки.

— Э-э… Да ничего особенного, всё как обычно, - отмахнулся Каспбрак, начиная мямлить и нервничать.

— Тогда хорошо, — облегчённо выдыхает Ричи, улыбаясь, — а то я уж испугался, что приставал к тебе со всякими непотребствами, — смеясь, добавляет он, дёргая головой, чтобы Эдс шутку оценил, но тот только больше напрягся и глаза в пол потупил.

— Ну... почти.

Тут уже напрягся Ричи, и всё его напускное веселье с кучей приготовленных заранее шуток, испарились, и он вмиг серьёзным и перепуганным не на шутку стал. Ему действительно стало страшно за то, что он там наговорил вчера Эдди под градусом. Оставалось только предположить, что всё не настолько уж и плачевно, раз Каспбрак, увидев Ричи, не послал его на хрен.

Тозиер берет себя в руки и вновь развязно улыбается, расслабляясь в движениях, и откидывается на подушки.

— Ну ты же понимаешь, что я бухой был, все такое... Ты не воспринимай ничего всерьёз, я в прошлый раз такого Биллу наговорил... О-о-о... Там на целый сборник «шуток за 300» насобирал.

Ричи смеётся и хочет, чтобы и Эдди улыбнулся хотя бы, но тот кусает губы, и продолжает теребить в руках ткань футболки, явно ожидая на другой, более правдивый ответ.

— Эдс, что-то не так? Неужели я тебя чем-то сильно обидел?

Ричи испугался. Он боялся представить, что сейчас скажет ему Эдди. Может, вообще попросит больше никогда к нему не подходить...

— Нет, Ричи, всё так. Просто мне вчера показалось, что ты говорил искренне. — с этими словами он встал и направился к выходу, — Как разберёшься в себе — дай мне знать. Выход сам знаешь где.

Дверь закрывается и Ричи остаётся один. Шокированный и потрясённый он не знает, что делать, потому что не помнит ничего.

***

Всю дорогу до клубного домика он усердно пытается вспомнить, что же именно он сказал Эдди, раз он так странно и неоднозначно себя ведёт. Он был расстроен, кажется. Как бы Рич не пытался вспомнить, что-то будто блокировало его воспоминания, не давая Ричи к ним допуска, и это его злило.

Он не помнит, как так быстро дошёл до нужного места, но встречают его без особого энтузиазма, потому что все ещё отходят от вчерашней пьянки.

К Ричи подходит Беверли, улыбается ему, и видит вялую улыбку в ответ.

— Что-то случилось? — вздёрнув бровь, интересуется девушка.

— Да. Эдди опять-

— Оу, понятно. Ну вы, голубки, сами там разбирайтесь, а как закончите — сообщите нам. — Марш подмигнула, и похлопав Ричи по плечу, ушла, а он остался стоять как вкопанный, пытаясь в своей голове обрывки пазла в единую картинку сложить.

В его мозгу будто что-то щёлкнуло, переключилось, и всё вернулось на круги своя. Он вспомнил вчерашние слова Беверли: «Эй, голубки, не хотите ещё пива?», а вместе с ними и всё остальное.

Он ударил себя по лбу так сильно, что аж вскрикнул от внезапной боли в голове. 

Какой же идиот... И как только не заметил странное поведение Эдди? А то, как он смотрел?… Такого же не было никогда.

Ричи смылся также быстро, как и пришёл, даже отказавшись от сигаретки или бутылочки пива для опохмела, заботливо предложенными друзьями. 

Он сорвался и побежал прямиком к Эдди, но к своему великому сожалению понял, что ему опять придётся лезть в окно, потому что другого пути, особенно ночью, нет. И это если его, конечно, пустят, но Рич сдаваться не собирался, упёртости в нём слишком уж много, и девать её куда-то надо.

В этот раз он чувствовал себя чуть ли не Флэшем, который за несколько минут добирается с одного места до другого, хотя раньше дорога занимала куда больше времени. 

Добежав до дома Эдди, он зарулил к его окну, заранее вооружившись кучкой камней, потому что во дворе Каспбраков всё, как на зло, так чистенько, гладенько и стерильно... Не то что камушка, едва прорастающих сорняков нет.

Первый снаряд полетел, чётко достигая своей цели, но реакции не последовало никакой. Оно и понятно, но Рич был уверен, что Эдди там, ведь свет горит.

Второй снаряд отправился наверх. Опять нулевая реакция. Тозиер уж было подумал, что Каспбрак на него обиделся сильно, но тут увидел, как мелькают тени на свету, и только успел он обрадоваться, как к своему несчастью заметил, что эта тень куда больше, чем тень его Эдди.

И оказался прав.

Из окна выглянула разозленная Соня Каспбрак. Около уголков её рта даже с такого расстояния можно было заметить остатки от кетчупа.

Ричи передернуло. Но когда она открыла рот, он вообще выпал, и пожелал больше никогда в своей жизни не слышать этот голос.

— Эй, ты, дрянной мальчишка, ещё раз полезешь сюда — я напишу заявление в полицию. Проваливай отсюда, извращенец!

— Да что вы, мадам, не стоит. Я всего-лишь хотел узнать, как дела у моего друга, он, кажется, заболел.

— Не твоё собачье дело! А ну вон отсюда, иначе я обеспечу тебе весёлую ночку в больнице.

— Будьте добры, - ухмыльнувшись, крикнул Тозиер, и глубоко поклонившись, поспешил ретироваться.

В это время Эдди сидел на кровати и был вынужден слушать эту перепалку, не имея возможности вмешаться, иначе обрёл бы ещё больше проблем как для себя, так и для Ричи. Поэтому он просто наблюдал за этим, и едва ли не сгорал со стыда. Почему Тозиер пришёл так не вовремя? Его мать уже уходить к себе собиралась, как услышала этот странный стук.

_Чёрт._

Помимо чувства стыда и обиды, в Эдди проснулось ещё одно: радостное, тёплое, разжигающее надежду. _Ричи таки пришёл_. И он явно хотел поговорить. От этого осознания у Эдди всё внизу скручивало, и в кончиках пальцев немного покалывало. А ещё безумно волнительно было, и он надеялся, что Рич не ушёл, и все ещё ждёт, пока его мама уйдёт, чтобы залезть к Эдди.

Соня ещё минут пять выносила сыну мозг, и настоятельно его просила больше не общаться с этим «поганым извращенцем отпрыском Тозиеров», но Эдди как всегда пропускал всё мимо ушей и думал о своём, лишь кивая в знак согласия, потому что сил и желания спорить не было. Так продолжалось уже много лет: Ричи выводил из себя его мать, она кричала на Эдди и приказывала ему не общаться с Тозиером, а он буквально на следующий день нарушал приказ. Так повторялось из раза в раз, и Соня понимала, что с возрастом она всё меньше может влиять на своего сына, однако не оставляла попыток его переубедить и показать настоящее лицо этого Тозиера.

Когда она наконец закончила, и, пожелав сыну спокойной ночи, ушла в свои покои, выключив после себя свет, Эд подождал с минуты две, а потом подорвался с кровати, и поспешил открыть окно.

Выглянув из него, он внимательно осмотрелся вокруг, пытаясь заметить где-то внизу знакомую макушку или блеск очков. Но _ничего._ Точнее, никого.

Эдди понемногу начала захлестывать обида. Неужели Ричи такой тугодум, и не смог подождать?

Как только он хотел уже закрывать окно и обратно ложиться в кровать, его окликнули.

— Эй, спагетти, не меня ли ищешь?

Эдди вздрогнул и опять посмотрел вниз. Прямо посередине лужайки стоял довольный Ричи и активно махал ему двумя руками.

— Привет... — шепчет в ответ ему Эдди и изо всех сил пытается сдержать улыбку.

— Сбрось свои волосы, красотка!

— А не пойти ли тебе... — шутливо отозвался Каспбрак, начиная смеяться.

— А я и пойду. К тебе. — Ричи ему подмигивает, и начинает подниматься к своему Эдди, пытаясь сделать это как можно быстрее и незаметнее.

Каспбрак в предвкушении, и от волнения не знает куда себя деть. Может, на кровать сесть, или у окна ждать? Но пока он думал, Тозиер уже залез, на этот раз не свалившись, хотя сделал всё, чтобы свалить на пол Эдди. Он заключил его в крепкие объятия, вдыхая свежий запах мультифруктового геля для душа, борясь с желанием лизнуть его шею и такой соблазнительно выпирающий кадык.

— Ричи... - с придыханием шепчет Эдди, а Тозиер _млеет_ от этого. Внутри у него сотни фейерверков взрываются, и бабочки бешено летают.

— Да? — хрипло спрашивает он, ближе придвигая к себе Эдди, беря того за тонкую талию, и обвивая руки вокруг неё.

— Задушишь меня... Отпусти.

— А если я не хочу?

Каспбрак в объятиях расслабляется и становится похожим на кота, начиная ластиться. Рядом с Ричи хорошо. _Рядом с Ричи восхитительно._ И уходить никуда не хочется. Пусть даже задушит. Всё равно. Без разницы уже.

Тозиер ласково начинает перебирать его волосы, тереться носом о щёку, и все ещё настойчиво бороться с желанием лизнуть Эдди, а потом поцеловать. Обязательно во все места, до которых только дотянуться сможет.

— Ричи...

— Да, говори что угодно, пожалуйста. Меня твой голос так _возбуждает._

Эдди вздрагивает и разворачивает голову Ричи к себе, беря её в обе ладони, и смотрит странно, будто тонуть в карих глазах начинает, чуть голову в бок наклонив.

— И как эти слова мне понимать? Как твой пьяный угар, шутку, или нечто искреннее?

Ричи улыбается нежно, наконец осмеливается поцеловать Эдди в уголок губ.

— Вчера я говорил правду. Когда ты так близко — мне срывает крышу и сразу хочется тебе говорить всё то, что вертится в голове.

— И что же у тебя там вертелось?

— А то, что я люблю тебя.

— _Я тебя тоже._ — ничуть не смущаясь отвечает Эдди.

Больше слов не надо. А ответ Эдди как разрешение на полноценный поцелуй.

Рич нежно обхватывает ладонями его щеки, слегка поглаживая их пальцами. Эдди мягкий, податливый, и такой _красивый._ Он смотрит ему в глаза и медленно начинает приближаться.

— В прошлый раз нам помешали, - хрипло шепчет Ричи, облизывая губы, — На этот раз я поцелую тебя раньше, чем откроется эта дверь, и войдёт твоя мамашка.

И только Эдди открывает рот чтобы ответить, как его губы сталкиваются с губами Ричи и сливаются в едином поцелуе, который уносит их куда-то далеко, за пределы этой комнаты и этого мира заодно.

Ричи целует аккуратно, ему немного волнительно, но Эдди льнет ближе, свои руки на его плечах укладывает и глаза закрывает, прижимаясь сильнее.

Они оба совсем не знают, как целоваться по-взрослому, и это немного страшит, но когда партнёр крепко прижимается к другому, открыто на поцелуй отвечает, и явно хочет большего, страх отступает, и Ричи проталкивает в приоткрытый рот свой язык, прикасаясь к нёбу.

Эдди снова вздрагивает и томно вздыхает, соприкасаясь своим языком с языком Ричи. Они сплетаются вместе, губы притрагиваются к губам. Рич может почувствовать, как подрагивают ресницы Эдди.

Закрыв глаза, он чувствует тепло. Безопасное, нежное, всепоглощающее. Чувствует дрожь в коленках и привкус мяты от зубной пасты, которой каждый день пользуется Эдди. Этот вкус теперь станет его любимым, и Тозиер сильнее засасывает Каспбрака, желая полностью завладеть его ртом.

Эдди кажется, что он летит. Ричи нежно ласкает его рот, а он млеет и тает от этих ощущений, и просит ещё. Стонет, умоляя, и шепчет только одно единственное имя: «Ричи».

Воздуха не хватает категорически, вокруг стало слишком жарко, и даже открытое окно не способно было охладить их пыл.

Они открывают глаза одновременно и видят, как оба светятся от счастья,но поцелуй разрывать не спешат, желая подольше продолжить эти незабываемые мгновения.

Их руки блуждают по телам друг друга, исследуя каждый участок.  
Эдди трётся о Ричи, а он едва сдерживает стон, потому что Эдди задевает именно _там,_ где не стоило, чтобы лишний раз Тозиера не провоцировать.

Ричи разрывает поцелуй, едва не застонав от удовольствия, потому что ладонь Эдди проходится вдоль его паха так же быстро, как и исчезает оттуда.

Они не в силах оторвать друг от друга восхищенного взгляда. Дышат часто, дыхание после головокружительного поцелуя переводят, и непременно хотят повторить ещё.

— Признаюсь... Целуешься ты лучше своей мамки, — хмыкает Рич, все ещё рвано дыша.  
Эдди в долгу не остаётся и легонько бьёт его в плечо, но уже не обижается. Это же Ричи.

— Польщён.

— Но я, наверное, всё же отдам своё сердце ей.

— Придурок, что ты на самом деле имеешь в виду?

— Люблю тебя, говорю.

Эдди не сдерживается от улыбки, и порывисто обнимает Ричи, потому что уже нуждается в его прикосновениях, ведь в разлуке они слишком долго.

Ричи целует его в макушку, и внутренне ликует от того, что Эд ниже его и он может так делать. Его низкий рост — ещё один фетиш Тозиера, но сам Эдди об этом никогда не узнает, потому что обидится сильно, и не видать Ричи тогда ни поцелуев, ни объятий, ни горячего продолжения.

Кстати, о нём.

— Может мы _пошалим,_ пока твоя мамаша спит? — шепчет хрипло и медленно, с наслаждением растягивая каждое слово, Ричи, нежно облизывая ушко Эдди.

— С ума сошёл?

— Разве что от тебя.

Каспбрак смеётся тихо и Тозиера к себе за очередным поцелуем притягивает.

Эдди не понимает, как уживался с этим придурком столько лет, но точно знает, что хочет прожить с ним _всю свою жизнь._


End file.
